


i'll build a city that dreams for two

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Barebacking, Feelings, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Are you going to do what you came here for?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I came here for a cuddle with my brother,” Will scoffs, removing his mouth from Louis’ neck. He can see the goosebumps that rise when the hot breath hits Louis’ skin. “How dare you impurify me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can feel Louis roll his eyes. “Fuck me, Will.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll build a city that dreams for two

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly out-of-hand PWP/feelings to get out of my writing rut, and to get the heaviness of such a tiresome week out my bones. Writing this pairing makes me feel calm and happy for some reason. Title is from 'Find You' by Zedd because it's headcannon William would love Louis that much ♡♡♡

**i'll build a city that dreams for two**

Will’s hand sweeps through his damp hair smoothly, the free one drifting down his torso to keep the towel wrapped round his waist in place. The carpet of the hotel room feels uncomfortable under his feet, but he dries them off with the crumpled shirt he’d tossed off onto the floor before his shower, sighing.

Walking into the bedroom, his eyes immediately fall to where Louis’ lying bare, body tangled in the sheets. It’s dark out, was evening after they came back from the press conference, and the light from the bedside lamp casts an even glow onto his skin.

Will can feel his breath catch the same time his body pulls tight, his hand gripping the towel hard. At this point, it’s definitely wrong, because it’s not just them-- everyone knows who Will is now (Niall had pointed out around a mouthful of orange Harry’d peeled for him that his face will be on every magazine on earth tomorrow), so it’s wrong now. Always was wrong, how much he enjoyed smoothing a hand down Louis’ back to feel the bumps and rivulets while kissing him, but. _Really_ wrong, now.

“Jesus,” Louis says, and his eyes snap from where they were drifting down to the curve of his back to his face, coy and smirk-y. “Are you pulling a Harry? Stand there, staring at me till I prod you on to say what you want?”

“Harry probably doesn't say that he wants to fuck you, though, does he?” Will replies, keeps his towel in place as he pads over to the bed, and the noise Louis lets out at that is one to remember. His hand finds Louis’ as he flops down onto the bed, spoons him from behind in a more tangled-up way, pressing his lips to the curve of Louis’ neck, feeling him shiver. If he opens his eyes, he’s faced with just the back of Louis’ head, but he can see how his cheek has moved into a smile.

“Well, maybe he has,” Louis replies airily, laughing quietly when Will’s hand sneaks up to pinch the fleshy side of his hip.

“I hope he satisfied you, then,” he replies simply, fingers flattening out to smooth down the angry red spot he left on Louis’ hip. It probably won't stick around, though, like all the other constellation of marks Will’s left on his body. “Knowing you as someone who needs quite a bit to be remotely pleased.”

Louis sniffs, though he’s definitely fitting himself against Will’s back now, tilting his head to the pillow to allow Will to get back to the mark he was in the process of creating. “I’ll have you know, he was exceptional.”

“What are we talking about?” Will murmurs against his skin. “Remind me.”

Louis’ nose scrunches up, he can tell from this angle, even. “Hmm. I’ve forgotten as well. It’s because of you and that mouth of yours. Rotten, it is.”

Will smirks against his skin, before stretching forward, pressing his lips against the shell of Louis’ ear, feeling the heat from his cheeks. “You _love_ my rotten mouth.”

Louis doesn't reply, just lets out that short, tiny whining noise he does sometimes, reaching to his hip, taking Will’s hand in his and placing it on his stomach, slipping their fingers together.

“Can’t deny the truth, I suppose,” he murmurs. “So?”

“So what?” Will asks, voice muffled. He’s determined to constellate Louis’ back, probably, just like everywhere else.

“Are you going to do what you came here for?”

“I came here for a cuddle with my brother,” Will scoffs, removing his mouth from Louis’ neck. He can see the goosebumps that rise when the hot breath hits Louis’ skin. “How dare you impurify me.”

He can feel Louis roll his eyes. “Fuck me, Will.”

Will’s hips have been tipped back just so, so Louis couldn't feel how he was already half-hard by the door, and how he’s most definitely on his way to full hardness now, and he tightens his hand over Louis’, that awful rush of utter _possessiveness_ coursing through him until it’s all that’s left. It’s amazing how a few words from Louis can rile him up so bad, and not so amazing how Louis knows.

“Need more?” Louis questions, when Will hasn't moved, other than tightening his hand, or replied. Louis pushes his arse back, only in a tight pair of gray briefs, and Will exhales, taking his hand from Louis’ belly to slide a thumb underneath the waistband of the underwear, pulling them out before letting them snap back to his skin.

Louis’ skin is so soft, smooth and supple and clear. It’s the perfect canvas to cover in bruises and bitemarks and come and passionate words.

Louis yelps, hips flinching. “I-- is that all? I made such a bold statement for that?”

“Pushy,” Will mutters, and he rolls onto his back, staring up at the high ceiling as he knots his fingers into the sheets. “How’d you want it?”

Louis sits up, giving him a sidelong glance, pressing the tip of his fingernail in between his teeth. It’s short and chewed, and Will reaches up to wrap his hand round Louis’ wrist, pull it from his mouth.

“I could-- could you fuck me from behind?” he asks, and his voice is mostly normal except for the stutter. “Been thinking about it for a few days now.”

“Of course I could,” Will replies, tipping his head back on the pillow and smiling up at him. His hand untangles from the sheet, smoothing over the space of bed between them to rest on Louis’ thigh. “Turn over, love.”

Louis complies easily, nudging the thick layers of sheets away to stretch out on his front, flawless body out for the touching and the viewing pleasures.

For _Will’s_ touching and viewing pleasures.

He reaches to the bedside table, hand bumping against the base of the lamp in distraction. He fishes for the lube as he tucks two fingers underneath the waistband of Louis’ briefs, tugging them down to rest underneath his arse cheeks, and they push them up firmly, and he can’t help but pinch the apple of the right cheek, thumbing over the mark that blooms like a flower in fast-motion, before cupping the cheek in one hand and squeezing.

“You love my arse,” Louis says conversationally, and Will glances up to his face. It’s turned onto the side, resting his cheek on his folded arms, smirking, but there’s a light scatter of pink growing over his nose and the tips of his ears, and Will smirks back, haughty by tenfold.

“I do,” he agrees, fingers closing over the lube that’s been underneath his fingertips for a while now.

“Then why don't you fuck it?” Louis suggests, and it’s then Will notices how on-edge he is; body straight, legs pressed together, the curves of his shoulders and back and calves imminent in his tight position. “I’ve been waiting, since, like, we left the conference. And then you had to go and bloody shower, without offering to fuck me against the--”

“Christ, Lou,” Will murmurs, leaning back on his haunches. “I fucked you this morning.”

He focuses his eyes on the lube instead of Louis’ utterly distracting existence, squeezing some out. Or a lot, as it trickles down the openings of his fingers and splatters onto Louis’ warm skin, making him twitch.

“What on earth--” Louis scowls, and Will chuckles, bracing himself over him with one hand pressed beside Louis’ head on the pillow, kissing the back of his neck as he nudges a beyond slick finger between his cheeks.

Louis shivers, leaning into the kiss, arching his back so Will’s finger can slide inside of him. There isn't much holding him back, really-- he’s already warm and wet from earlier, and Will raises his eyebrows, pulling his mouth from Louis’ back with a sloppy noise.

“S’wet,” he says, voice rough, and Louis cranes his neck best he can, waggling his eyebrows.

“Told you I’ve been _waiting_.” He rolls his hips, and his body is nearly pulling Will’s finger in. “Get a move on.”

“Fuck,” Will shakes his head, and attaches his mouth back to the wing of Louis’ shoulderblades, shoving two fingers in. The lube is dripping everywhere as he coaxes Louis’ body open for him; down Will’s wrist, between Louis’ arse cheeks, in the soft spots on his inner thighs, glistening, and Louis bears down on his fingers, squeezing tight and moaning. Will hardly thinks at that, feels like his brain flew out-- he rocks his hips down like he’s already nestled into him; is fucking him already, like he pulled that noise out with his cock, and honestly--

“Are you ready?” he asks, voice thick, and Louis seems satisfied with that, nods quickly as he says “now you know what it feels like.”

Will removes his fingers from the tight clutch of Louis’ arsehole, immediately feeling regret of fingering him with the lube, because his hole looks tight and pink, surrounded by his wonderful arse, and he’d have liked Louis to maybe sit on his face for a while, loosen him with his tongue instead of his fingers.

“What now?” Louis huffs, pulling him from his reverie, voice sharp.

“I was just thinking about how I’d like to get you on my tongue, love. Nothing more.” He smiles to himself because he can tell exactly what Louis’ reaction is; his back lowers as his breathing hitches and his fingers tighten on the side of the pillow.

“Darn,” Louis replies, and he sounds a little shrill. “I’d have enjoyed that, too.”

Will knows, he’s had Louis sit on his face, rocking his hips like he were to on his cock, jiggly thighs pressed to the sides of his face, moaning breathily and tangling his fingers in Will’s longer hair, pulling his face in when he moved away for a second. It’s lovely. He’s even more disappointed now.

“Maybe--” Louis pipes up, and his body is going slack as Will kneads his skin softly, undoing the towel around his waist. “After-- if you don't use it. The foil. Don't, okay?”

Will drops the towel to the floor, wondering briefly if he could sink into Louis with his briefs still holding his body together, before deciding against it and pulling them down. His hands immediately slip over Louis’ calves, and lower, and as he tugs Louis down the bed with the leverage of his ankles, he realizes he literally can’t stop touching him. It’s always been a problem, but today more so. His chest tightens up, but not so much in the good way.

He doesn't have to squeeze out more lube, really, just wraps his hand around his prick, hot and tight in his palm as he strokes himself once, twice, hissing at the coolness of the liquid, He thumbs over the tip, before he pushes Louis’ soft thighs apart, kneeing forward and letting the drag against Louis’ hole.

Louis gets visibly excited at this point; he lets out a huffy noise, clasping his fingers under his head and arching his bum, wriggling for it. Will steadies him with a firm hand on the wrist, and slides into him easily, head ducked down, chin pressed against his chest so he can watch Louis’ soft body stretch around his length, clamping down tight around him, as greedy as the body it’s attached too.

“Nngh,” Louis almost mewls when he presses his hips flush against the curve of his arse, feeling how his thighs tremble underneath his own. “Fucking finally.”

“Tell me again, did Harry really satisfy you?” Will asks, the hand braced beside Louis’ head sneaking over to the curve of his elbow, pinning him down from there, along with his hip as he pulls out, the lube squelching as he back in.

“You’re aware I was kidding, right? He could never--” Louis breaks off as Will slides back in, burying his face in Louis’ soft hair, nosing at him and inhaling his scent before he’s sweaty and sex-marked. “I-- _oh_ \--”

“Right,” Will murmurs, fucking the snark right out of Louis now. He sort of-- not _sort of_ , he wants too, _needs_ too-- fuck him into the mattress, get Harry and every other person ever that’s not him dwelling in Louis’ out, and he lets out a weak growl when Louis reaches a hand up, slides it through his hair to keep him huffing against his hot skin.

His own hand on Louis’ waist moves, and he drops down heavier on Louis, knees shaking as he fucks into him hard and deep, Louis’ body giving way so easy he can’t not. He brings his hand up, smoothing over Louis’ right cheek-- God, he loves Louis’ arse-- before wrapping his fingers around its thickness, pulling it apart so his dick slides in easier, stretching a finger out to thumb over Louis’ tight hole, feeling his cock sweep in and out in a rhythm that has Louis hiccuping in pleasure, spreading his thighs out for more.

“You can--” Will starts, faltering when Louis squeezes down on his cock, and he nudges Louis’ hips up, leading them back onto him, mind spinning. “You can touch yourself, get off, now.”

“I always could,” Louis replies weakly, the hand buried back awkwardly in Will’s hair slipping away and between his slick body and the bed. Will nudges his nose against Louis’ damp hair, dicks into him, whispers “not really.”

Louis’ whole body is slack and basically up at this point with Will’s strength, and it’s a pleasure when Louis finally comes, body shaking with it, soft noises falling from his lips. They’re unusually unswollen at this point; Will has an inkling that they’d be red and puffy and raw if he’d laid Louis out on his back and fucked him.

The pull of Louis’ body as he comes is enough to make Will come after what felt like hours of being hard, and he rocks up into Louis’ warm arse a few times before stilling, shuddering.

“God,” Louis slurs, as Will holds himself by the base, eager to pull out before he flops on top of Louis. “That wasn't so hard, was it?”

“Easy for you to say,” he murmurs back, pulling out slowly, cupping a curved palm over Louis’ hole to keep anything from leaking out. “I could pass out, now.”

“You could,” Louis draws out slowly, stretching his arms over himself, but you want, will you?” He wiggles his hips, disappointingly enticing, and Will bites his lip, meeting his eyes.

“And I will,” he replies. Louis swats at his thigh with his foot, pleasingly sated, eyes drowsy.

“I’ve been told my arse is a great place to pass out in,” Louis informs him. “Just put your face on it, and it’ll be the best pillow you’ve ever had.”

“And who told you that?” Will asks, though. There’s no going back now, really. He places his palms on the flushed rounds of Louis’ cheeks, quirks an eyebrow.

Louis seems to contemplate the question, before grinning. “Harry.”

Will tsks. “That guy. He’s been everywhere, hasn't he?”

“He truly has,” Louis nods, and then he’s giving Will _that_ smile. The one that’s reserved specially for him. Will’s captivated by it for a moment, before he leans up and kisses it.

“I love you, yeah?” he whispers there, and Louis’ smile softens into the kiss, and he’s nodding against him.

“Yeah,” he whispers, then, more firm, “yeah. I love you, too. Now get your face in my arse.”

And, well. There’s no way William’s going to deny that.


End file.
